Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1853-1914)
Parents *Jacob Rutsen Schuyler (1816-1887) *Susannah Haigh Edwards Siblings *Sarah Edwards Schuyler (1849-1897) *Katherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1857-1892) who married Henry Thorndike Imbrie *Charles Haigh Schuyler (1859-1861) *Edwards Ogden Schuyler (1860-1905) *John Arent Schuyler (1861-1862) *Susanna Edwards Schuyler (1863-1903) who married Nicholas Murray Butler (1862-1947) First marriage He married Harriet Augusta Mellick (1854-1909) and they appear to have divorced around 1888, if the death date of 1909 is correct. Children *Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler II *Sarah Edwards Schuyler Second marriage He married Mary Amelia Hall (1857-?) on April 3, 1889. Children *Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) who married George Staderman (c1891-c1915) and after his death married Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) *Janet Smiley Schuyler *Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler II Death He died on August 14, 1914 in Kenilworth, New Jersey. Obituary "R. V. Schuyler. Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler died last night in Kenilworth, New Jersey. He was 52 years old years old and a resident of Bayonne where be was employed by Babcock and Wilcox Company, until a few months ago. He was the son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Schulyer, whose home in Bayonne on West Eleventh Street is now the Pavonia Yacht Club. A sister of Mr. Schulyer was the late wife of President Richard sic Murray Butler of Columbia University. He is survived by a widow two daughters and one son." Biography ...1855; married Kate Mancini, daughter of Angelo Mancini, of New York; issue: Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born July 27, 1852; resides in New York City; married, June 26, 1899, Ethel Cornelia Paul, daughter of Cornelius Danforth Paul, of New York City. 4. Catharine Gertrude Schuyler, born January 15, 1815, died October 8, 1881; married, October 4, 1838, Henry S. Craig; no issue. 5. Jacob Rutsen Schuyler, born February 23, 1816, died February 4, 1887; head of the firm of Schuyler, Hartley & Graham, manufacturers of arms for the United States government during the civil war, with works at Bridgeport, Connecticut; resided at Bergen Point, New Jersey, now Bayonne. Married, November 18, 1847, Susanna Haigh Edwards, died January, 1870, a descendant of the Rev. Timothy Edwards. Issue: i. Sarah Edwards Schuyler, born April 6, 1849, died May 30, 1897. ii. Katharine Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born August 13, 1855, died December 10, I892; married, March 20, 1879, Henry Thornton Imbrie, of Jersey City; issue: Henry Thornton Imbrie and Schuyler Imbrie. iii. Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born February 4, 1857; married (first) Augusta H. Mellick; (second) April 3, 1889, Mary Amelia Hall; issue, by first marriage: Rutsen Van Rensselaer Schuyler Jr. and Sarah Edwards Schuyler; by second marriage: Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler and Janet Smiley Schuyler. iv. Edwards Ogden Schuyler, born May 23, I863, died January 4, 1905; married, October 12, 1887, Georgia A. de Fontaine; issue: Katharine Van Rensselaer Schuyler and Sarah Edwards Schuyler. v. Susanna Edwards Schuyler, born March 10, 1863, died January 10, 1913; married, February 8, 1887, Nicholas Murray Butler, now president of Columbia University; issue: Sarah Schuyler Butler. vi. Angelica Van Rensselaer Schuyler, born January 23, 1870; married, October 5, 1892, De Lagnal Haigh; issue: Angelica Van Rensselaer Haigh, Rebecca MacRae Haigh, Thomas Deverux Haigh; resides at Summit, New Jersey. References Category:Non-SMW people articles